Au fond de la salle
by Oh Little Mout
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard du point de vue de Drago Malefoy.  "Il était là, au fond de la salle, assis par terre entre ses amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'eux."


**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter (c'que c'est pas joyeux pour une première), en espérant très fortement qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

Une heure. Ils leur avaient laissé une heure. Ramasser les corps, les ramener dans la Grande Salle, pleurer les morts, chercher les vivants. Voilà à quoi leur servait cette heure.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas vu grand monde sourire. Un léger rictus au coin des lèvres de ceux qui retrouveraient un être cher. Et encore...

_Il était là, au fond de la salle, assis par terre entre ses amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'eux._

Plus loin, il voyait les Weasley penchés sur le corps de leur frère, mort.

Lui aussi aurait voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur, vivant si possible. C'était un peu raté, maintenant. Pas parce que ses parents étaient un peu... âgés pour avoir encore un gosse, mais juste parce qu'il était... disons... parti ? Oui, oui, le fils Malefoy avait fui les Mangemorts pour se battre contre eux, avec le bien. Il l'avait fait comme ça, presque sur un coup de tête, comme s'il avait compris enfin que c'était là-bas qu'il fallait aller.

McGonagall l'avait cru, c'était bien la seule. Et il avait réussi à convaincre ses amis de le suivre. Ses vrais amis, Blaise et Théo, pas ceux qui le collaient pour le surveiller et rapporter tous ses faits et gestes à son père, comme Crabbe et Goyle.

Il avait fui son père aussi, et sa mère surtout. Il l'avait laissé, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire. Il le savait, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était fière de lui, fière du courage qu'il montrait et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Et quand la professeur de métamorphose lui avait dit qu'elle le croyait, que Hermione Granger avait accepté ses excuses, que la fille Weasley lui avait souri, il avait été bien. Il avait souri aussi. Puis il était parti se battre avec eux, ses amis à ses côtés. Ils étaient fiers tous les trois, fiers d'être courageux, fiers d'être maintenant des gens biens.

Il se souvint de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, où il les avait rejoint dans leur compartiment, après avoir abandonné Crabbe et Goyle dans le couloir du train. Ils avaient tellement ri ce jour-là, pour la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient rire comme ça. Après, ils devraient jouer les parfaits petits Serpentards sang-purs, sages, obéissants, et surtout supérieurs.

_Un ami est un égal_, lui avait expliqué son père, _et tu es un Malefoy donc un supérieur. Tu n'as donc pas d'ami._

Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le même dortoir ! Il suffisait que les deux crétins soient ailleurs et ils pouvaient se retrouver enfin. Ils étaient heureux finalement, tous les trois, d'être encore ensemble, heureux que leur amitié ait survécu au temps, à leur parents. A Voldemort...

Et ils s'étaient battus, battus pour leur vie, pour celles des autres, les autres qui se méfiaient d'eux, eux les Mangemorts soi-disant repentis.

Puis Drago l'avait vu, cet homme, son père, qui allait tué Granger, elle qui l'avait crue, qui l'avait pardonné. Alors il l'avait sauvé, il avait tué son père. Le tueur tué. Et les autres l'avaient cru, ils ne se méfiaient plus du tout.

Revenu rapidement dans le Grand Hall pour que Mme Pomfresh lui soigne son bras tailladé par un sort perdu, il avait vu Hermione parler avec la mère des Weasley. Elles s'étaient tournées vers lui, et la femme l'avait pris dans ses bras en le remerciant. On ne l'avait pris dans ses bras, c'était plutôt agréable. Puis il _l_'avait vu, assis au fond de la salle, le regard vide, la peau blême, un filet de sang coulant sur son front.

_Je suis désolée_, avait dit Hermione.

Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il regardait Théodore, mort, que l'on avait amené là sur le sol froid et poussiéreux du Hall. Et, oubliant sa blessure, il sortit dehors en courant chercher Blaise. Il avait soudain peur.

Et il l'avait vu, son ami, vivant même, mais plus pour très longtemps. La lumière verte qui fila sous ses yeux heurta de plein fouet son ami dont le corps retomba sur le sol, inerte. Et Drago avait crié, crié. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus que le corps de Blaise à terre.

Finalement, leur amitié n'avait pas survécu à Voldemort. _Il_ avait tout détruit, ses amis, tout emporté, _tout_...

_Il était là, au fond de la salle, assis par terre entre ses amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'eux._

Drago Malefoy avait les yeux ouverts, peut-être espérait-il voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, quelqu'un qui le verrait.

Luna Lovegood s'approcha de lui par la droite, et s'accroupit face à lui. Qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça, c'était pitoyable ! Presque à briser le cœur... Ses yeux tristes, ses cheveux blonds plus sale que jamais. Blond... Ça lui rappelait sa mère, tiens.

Quand les Mangemorts avaient ramené Potter mort (soi-disant hein), elle était avec eux. Elle lui avait souri, mais il lui avait lancé un regard noir, haineux. Ses amis étaient morts pour rien, et elle lui souriait ! S'il avait su... Londubat avait parlé, les Mangemorts avaient essayé de l'humilier. Quel bande d'imbéciles ! Il avait coupé la tête du serpent (savoir pourquoi ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit), et soudain Potter s'était relevé et avait disparu sur-le-champ, en une fraction de seconde. Une gigantesque bataille avait alors commencée et, au loin, il vit sa mère tomber à terre. Elle ne s'était jamais relevée, il ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Ça lui rappelait un jour, quand il avait six ans, où il s'était introduit dans le bureau de son père, à la maison, alors que celui-ci était à son travail. Il était assis sur le grand tapis, avec ses petites figurines qui bougeaient toutes seules, quand sa mère était entrée précipitamment, avait éjecté les jouets dans le couloir d'un coup de baguette, l'avait violemment pris par la main et l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre, juste au moment où son père rentrait dans la maison. Et au dîner, elle lui avait souri, et il lui avait lancé un regard noir, empli de colère. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, comme il l'avait réalisé quelques années plus tard, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau face à son père ! Elle voulait juste le protéger...

Et il avait recommencé à se battre avec les autres. Fatigué, à bout, il avait tout perdu, mais l'idée que ses amis soient morts sans raison le révoltait. Il les vengerait, il le jurait, pour Blaise, pour Théo...

_Il était là, au fond de la salle, assis par terre entre ses amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'eux._

Drago Malefoy avait les yeux tournés vers la jeune Serdaigle qui tendit la main vers son visage.

_Tu nous as beaucoup aidé, merci_, dit-elle tristement.

Et elle lui ferma les yeux.

Il était mort.

**oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

**Alors ? Donc vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je suis assez folle et sadique pour tuer le grand, le beau, le blond Drago Malefoy ! (*on ne tape pas !*)**

**Breeef ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review ^^**

**Tchuss,**

**'Mout**


End file.
